


How I Met Your Father

by Monroeville



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monroeville/pseuds/Monroeville
Summary: “Dad, are you gonna tell us how you and dad metagain?”





	How I Met Your Father

     _Let me tell you a little story,_  
_about a lonely and sad but very attractive man that didn’t believe in love,_  
_and how destiny proved him wrong when he crossed paths with the one who would change his life forever_  
_and turn it upside down for good._

 

     “Dad, are you gonna tell us how you and dad met _again_?”

     “Oh no! Not again dad, please!”

     “Shut up Alex! It’s so romantic and so cute!”

     “It’s boring!”

     “Yeah, you like it because you’re a girl and you like girly stuff!”

     “That’s not true!”

_Sigh._

     So, I see you met my kids…

     But before I explain the current situation, let me introduce myself.

     Hi, I’m Frank Iero. I used to play guitar in a band, sing in another, scream in other groups and yes, you guessed, I’m a musician. Sometimes a poet, always a dog person and tattoo enthusiast. I don’t know how many tattoos I have, or dogs, or kids for that matter. I only know I have a lot of them and our house is quite full all the time. You could say we have a big family.

     Gerard Way is my husband. We’ve been married for over eight years, and still in the honeymoon phase. I guess we’re stuck in there, not that I’m complaining, though. He’s my one and only, my significant other, my platonic love, my other half, the love of my life, you name it. And yes, if you could see me right now, you’d see bright stars in my eyes and hearts floating around me. I’m just a fool in love, I can’t help it. He brings all these nice things and feelings up front and makes me feel like a teenage schoolgirl, and I learned to accept it, just because he’s the only that makes me feel good.

     We played in a band, and I met him at a party a while before we worked together. It was an instant click. We got along perfectly and since then we’ve been attached by the hips. At the time, I knew he was with someone, and still I had a tiny crush on him, but I never told him. We used to flirt all the time, sometimes so much that people thought we were dating, but we were only good friends, and it was okay. Soon, my crush began to grow and I found myself falling harder for him, until there was nothing left for me but to love him madly.

     At first I was good, keeping myself in line around him, but then we started to spend more and more time together; whether it was working, hanging around or simply watching shitty films on my couch while we smoked and drank. It became a little difficult for me after some time.

     I remember getting a little more handsy during those times on my couch. I’m sure he would say it was because we were drunk or high or both, but I can say for sure that wasn’t the real reason. Sometimes I would peck his lips, or wrap my legs or my arms around him, I’d play with his hair or snuggle against his side and rub circles with my thumb on his waist, or hip, or wherever my hand was on him. He’d laugh and mumble in my hair how adorable I was and cuddle me until we fell asleep in each other’s arms.

     And then, one day, a drunken-whispered ‘I love you’ slipped from my lips and he froze. That was the first time I couldn’t read him, he just closed himself off and went silent. I was convinced I’d fucked up and tried to explain, but I realized I didn’t have an excuse, just the truth. He looked at me and smiled sadly, and kissing my cheek he got up and left. I didn’t hear from him for a couple of days and I began to panic, thinking how I was stupid enough to fuck everything up. He wouldn’t return my calls, not even a text and when I tried to visit him, his boyfriend answered the door saying Gerard wasn’t home. I felt like giving up.

     Of course that wasn’t the end, because I wouldn’t be here telling you our little fairy tale right now.

 

     “Dad, I’m hungry.”

     “Yessss, where are the pancakes?”

_So much for a fairy tale._

     “I’m on it, sit and drink your juice. Perhaps you want hot milk?”

     “Juice, please.”

     “Milk.”

     “Coffee.”

     Speak of the devil…

     “Good morning.”

     “Good morning, babe.” Gerard comes in and kisses me on the lips, still sleepy and searching for the coffee pot. “What smells so good?”

     “I’m making pancakes, do you want some?”

     “Yeah, please.” He wraps his arms around my middle and hides his face on my neck tightening his embrace, and whispers. “Though I smell something more delicious right now, me wants.”

     Oh dear, he’s still half asleep.

     “Oh shush it.” I giggle and whisper back. “Last night wasn’t enough for you?”

     “It’s never enough.” I smile wide as he plants soft kisses on my neck and another on my lips again. The kids are groaning at the back and making gag noises, and I roll my eyes, flipping the pancakes.

     Back to what I was saying.

     Gerard left me without an answer. Not that I was expecting him to say he too loved me in that way, but I just wanted to know if he was okay with it or if it was a problem. I wasn’t ready to lose his friendship because of my big mouth.

     Several days later, after that last visit to his house, I was planning on getting drunk with some friends. Like, _really_ drunk. We were going to go to the local bar, where some bands my friends were insisting me to listen to were playing. I was reluctant at first, but then I decided I didn’t care. I needed alcohol.

     I remember clearly that day, I didn’t get drunk. In fact, I never made it to the bar. Someone was trying to tear down my door and when I opened it to beat the shit out of that fucker, my heart dropped. Gerard was standing there, looking very sad. Without a word he lifted a six-pack for me to see and I stepped aside to let him in.

     “I’m sorry” he said. “I’m sorry I left you hanging, I— I didn’t know what to say. I was a complete asshole and I—”

     “It’s okay. Forget it. It was stupid of me anyway. I should be the one to be sorry.”

     “Frank—”

     I closed the door and grabbed the six-pack from his hand without looking at his eyes. I took two beers and was putting the rest in the fridge when he followed me to the kitchen and spoke.

     “We broke up.”

     I stopped, leaving the cans on the countertop and turned to look at him. He looked torn and hurt.

     “Gee, I—” I swallowed. “I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

     “I left him.” He shrugged, but I could see tears swelling in his eyes. His _beautiful_ eyes.

     Without thinking I stepped closer and hugged him as tight as I could and he broke down. It pained me to see him like that, he was my best friend after all, and he was going through a breakup. He sobbed and cried, and I let him. For long we stood there on my kitchen, silent, except for his crying.

     “He was cheating on me” he said. “I caught him with his best friend and he even lied to my face saying it was nothing! I’m a complete idiot, Frank. I should have listened to you.”

     There were a few times, drunk times and not so drunk, when I told him I didn’t like his boyfriend. The guy was an asshole, a little bit of a bully with a charming face. Gerard was always the last on his list while he would have died for him. I know for a fact he didn’t treat him right all the time but my friend was blind and got defensive whenever it was about his boyfriend. I couldn’t blame him; I was the same with him. Except, we didn’t sleep together.

     “Oh no, no. None of that. You trusted him, it’s understandable. He’s your boyfriend and you love him, of course you never thought he’d do something like this. No one can blame you.”

     “ _Ex_ -boyfriend, Frank. I loved him, but… not since long.”

     I raised an eyebrow and he shuffled on his feet looking at the floor. I sighed and grabbed the beers, and motioned with my head for him to follow. We settled on my couch and I gave him one, I took a swig from mine and looked at him as he was toying with the lid. I stayed in silence waiting for him to talk, but the label looked more interesting to him, so I nudged his arm.

     “Gee…” I sighed as he kept his eyes on the can. “Gee.” I tried again and his mouth twitched. I’ll take that. “You know you can talk to me. I’m here for you; I will always be, no matter what.”

     He looked at me on the verge of tears and his lip trembled. I wrapped my hands around his shoulders and pulled him in a hug.

     “C’mere, you silly man.” I smiled and played with his hair and he shook trying to not cry. “Let it out. Let it _all_ out, you’ll feel good afterwards.”

     And so he did. He cried on my shoulder gripping my shirt so tight I could feel his fingers digging in my back, but I didn’t mind. I held him as best as I could while thinking a thousand ways to murder his ex for breaking his heart.

     “I love you Frank” he said quietly much later. I was running my fingers through his hair and he was dozing on my lap.

     “I love you too, Gee.”

     “No, I really do.” He sat up and looked me dead in the eyes. “And I’m sorry I didn’t notice before, I—”

     A knot took place in my throat. I couldn’t breathe or speak, and swallowing was a hard task.

     “Shhh, it’s okay. Don’t—” I shook my head.

     “Frank. Listen, please. I know this is not the time, but I’m tired of waiting for the right time. When is it, then?” He took a deep breath. “When you said you loved me I— I couldn’t handle it. It took me by surprise and a hundred things ran through my mind at that moment. The first being ‘I don’t wanna be the one to break his heart’. But I was being selfish, because I first thought of myself.”

     “Gee…”

     “I’m not done yet.” He took my hand between his and continued. “I thought that staying away would be good, would give me time to think clearly because I was so confused. But I was wrong. I felt lost. And I realized I am lost without you, and I don’t like to feel that way, ‘cause it leads me to darker paths I never want to go back again.”

     Yeah, I know what he means.

     “And I also realized that I need you. I need you to keep me on my feet, to keep me grounded. I need your voice, your laugh… your eyes. I need your presence in my life because I am nothing without you. And I want you. I want you so bad it hurts, and… you don’t know how good it felt to finally know that you’re the ache in my heart. Wait, no. No. I said it wrong.” He corrected himself and I smiled with tears in my eyes. “I always felt something was off, missing. Like, I am not complete and whenever I’m with you, it disappears. I feel whole and like I could take over the world if you’re with me” he finished softly.

     “Are you done?”

     “No.” We chuckled and he squeezed my hands. “I realized that I’ve been living a lie for so long, fooling myself that I’d found everything I needed. But—”

     “Let me guess: you were wrong.”

     He smiled and nodded. “I was wrong. So, so wrong. Because it’s not about having found everything, it’s about finding it all with that person. With you” he added.

     If I wasn’t head over heels for him, that certainly would have got me. I felt like dying, floating, flying, breathing for the first time. I wasn’t sure I was in my own body anymore, I could have been somewhere else, but he kept me anchored. And yes, I felt the same for him and it was time he knew.

     “Anything else you realized?” I smiled biting my lip, tears running freely down my cheeks.

     “Yes. I realized that I love you. That I’m in love with you, and have been for a while, it’s just I didn’t know. But now I do. And I also know that I want to wake up next to you every morning for the rest of my life. I want to make you breakfast, lunch and dinner. I want to take you on pretty dates and kiss you a lot, and hold your hand as we walk home from the market. I want to get a dog with you and I even want to see your toothbrush next to mine.” He was grinning wild, it was contagious. I got closer and he kissed my hands, and whispered. “Does it sound stupid that I want that?”

     “My toothbrush next to yours or that you want to spend the rest of your life with me?”

     “Both?” he laughed. I grinned and pecked his lips.

     “Maybe… but I love stupid things.”

 

     “Daaaaaaaaaaaaaddyyyyy!!!”

     Well… Chris is awake.

     “Uh-oh. Chris is pooping.”

     “Ugh, Chloe. That’s gross.” Oliver says scrunching his nose.

     “Babe, can you check on him? I can’t.”

     “Yeah, yeah. I’m coming, pumpkin!” Gerard yells.

     “Anyone wants more pancakes?” the three raise their hand and I put two more for each in their plates. They really like Dad’s pancakes and I’m happy to oblige.

     What was I telling you? Oh, right.

     So, that was our first night together. We made love on my couch and sealed what we felt with passionate kisses and hot touches. It wasn’t long until I had a spare toothbrush on his bathroom and he had spare clothes on my drawers. I’d spend days on his home but we’d always returned to my apartment.

     Then I had to leave on tour, and when I came back, I proposed. He said yes and I got the best blowjob ever; life couldn’t get any better.

     In fact, it did. Soon we were saying ‘I do’ in front of our family and closest friends, and our adventure truly began. We have very few pictures of our honeymoon. We spent it locked up in our hotel room fucking like bunnies and enjoying room service at four in the morning. Sometimes we went swimming at night in the ocean and ended up having sex behind empty tents for rent, or a deserted part of the beach. There was so much sand in places it shouldn’t be, but that didn’t stop us.

     When we returned, we bought this house thinking of future kids. It was our luck we found what we were looking for; something homey and cozy but with enough room for children and pets. Oh yeah, I was thinking three kids max and lots of dogs. Well, months later came the three I wanted… in one go. Looks like we overdid it in our honeymoon and I got pregnant with triplets. Yep, the brats devouring the pancakes: Alexander, Oliver and Chloe.

     Alex and Oli are identical twins, and Gerard’s mini me’s. You will never see them quiet or sitting still for long, and they have a wit for comebacks that surprise me. Gerard says they’re like me in that aspect, always blame the hyperactive one. While Chloe looks like both of us, I still see a strong resemblance with her dad — though he says it’s not true — but she’s a little diva. She may be smaller for girls her age, but she will never go unnoticed. Just like Gerard.

     When they were starting kindergarten and we, Gerard and I, had overcome our fears as first-timers of letting them go alone on a new environment, we relaxed a little into our new routine and Christopher — my mini me as Gerard likes to point — came to our lives on a windy fall afternoon, just weeks after my birthday.

     We had our hands quite full, and our moms fussing over their grandchildren and spoiling them this side of too much. My mom would come with presents, toys for the boys and dresses for Chloe, every time she visited. We still have a trunk in the attic full of toys they don’t play with anymore. That changed for a while, after they watched Toy Story 3, and Gerard had to take the chest down, because they’d tried to climb the tiny and not-secure-at-all stair and we didn’t want any broken bones because the toys felt sad and alone.

     When Gerard’s mom comes to visit, our home turns into a fair. There are sweets, games, teddy bears for each of them and music. She likes to cook for all of us while singing songs with the children, and they like to help her and play a musical with their grandma. She kinda reminds me of Mary Poppins. Sometimes she and my mom take them to fairs or the zoo, or they take turns every weekend to take them home. The kids really, really love them and they, in return, adore their little grandkids with all they have.

     We were absolutely positive that that was it. We had four babies, dogs, a home, jobs that let us spend time with them and financially support our family well enough, and we felt complete; we had each other, we had it all. And he was right, it was about finding it all with _that_ person. Together.

     And together we found out I was pregnant again. It was kind of an accident, really. We took the kids to the beach and the smell of fish was making me sick and nauseous, but as soon as we left I was okay again. And Oliver wanted McDonald’s, so we stopped by one and I ordered a double quarter pounder with extra cheese and bacon, and please, give me the biggest fries you have. Gerard was silently watching me, and when we finished, we stopped by the seven-eleven on our way home. I was feeling sick again in the car, and he was taking his sweet time buying groceries; but when we arrived home — the kids asleep in the backseat — I ran to our bathroom and threw up my stomach. Who said McDonald’s was a good idea? Ugh.

     “Not a good idea, uh?” said my husband from the doorway, carrying a glass of water in one hand and a box in the other.

     “The worst” I replied wiping my mouth and taking the glass he offered me, I drank it all in one gulp. “Thanks, love. The babies?”

     “Sleeping in their respective beds. Take this” he said placing the box on the sink. I looked up from where I was hunching over the toilet and blinked at it.

     “A pregnancy test? Why, I’m not pregnant.”

     “You almost died today on the beach with the smell of fish.”

     “Fish makes me sick.”

     “You ordered a burger. From McDonald’s.”

     “So?”

     “You only do that when you have a baby inside. Remember with the triplets?”

     “That was one time, and I’m a grown man that can eat whatever the fuck he—” I didn’t get to finish what I was saying because I felt nauseous again and lurched over the toilet. Gee rubbed my back while it lasted, and helped me to clean and sit on the toilet lid offering me another glass of water. He had a smug grin that I wanted to punch. “What?”

     “Take the test.”

     When I stumbled from the bathroom, clean and fresh, he was already in bed flipping through the channels on the TV. When he saw me, he turned it off and looked at me waiting. I sighed and threw the stick in his direction and he grabbed it from the covers. He chuckled and smirked at me, placing the test on the nightstand and making grabby hands.

     “Told ya.”

     And so, it was Amy’s turn to arrive a few days before Gerard’s birthday. A tiny bundle with dark hair, big eyes and long lashes. She was my unexpected birthday gift for him, and he couldn’t have been happier.

     And that was last year, but what can I say? Time flies, but at the same time, it seems to go so slow. A lot has happened since I first said ‘I love you’; but, to me, it’s only the beginning and we still have so much to live together: as a couple, as parents, as a family. Who knows what the future holds for us?

 

     “Daddy made pancakes; do you want some, pumpkin?” Gerard leads a sad-looking Chris to the table and carries Amy in his free arm. She rubs her eyes insistently, and I know if I don’t give her her bottle, she’ll start to cry and we don’t want that.

     I make quick work of heating milk, preparing her bottle and Chris’ favorite Iron Man sippy cup. Once they all have their breakfast — and Gerard got another refill — I take my seat next to Chris and kiss the top of his head.

     “He had a nightmare…” Gerard explains moving his head, giving Amy her milk.

     “My poor baby” I kiss his head again and he shrugs pouting.

     “Daddy said it wasn’t real and that I shouldn’t be af— af… afaid.”

     “Afraid” I correct and he nods, I smile and drink my coffee. “Besides, Tony is never afraid and he’s brave, just like you.”

     “He is! He’s very brave.” He nods again and continues to eat his little pieces of pancakes, and I laugh softly, poking his cheek.

     “Daddy…” Chloe calls Gerard.

     “Yes, princess?”

     “Daddy was going to tell us how you two met” she grins, wrinkling her nose and a glint in her eyes. Alex hits his forehead against the table and Oli groans covering his face.

     Gerard laughs, bright and carefree, and puts his mug down. “Oh, really? I’d like to hear that story, too, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there c:  
> If you're reading this, then I thank you for reaching this point and taking the time to read this silly thing I had in mind for days.
> 
> This, actually, is a craving I had for a cute kid fic/domestic life/fluffy Frerard, and it's something I needed to read but I couldn't find new stuff, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. It was fun to write and I had a great time, and I really really hope you had a nice time reading, too.  
> I want to thank **Jev** immensely for being an amazing best friend, for always being there when I needed and dealing with my rants and insecurities about my writing, for all that late night fangirling and for always pushing me to do my best. I love you and adore you so much ❤
> 
> Thank you so, so much for reading and please, let me know what you think.
> 
> Have a good day/afternoon/night :D


End file.
